Currently, the China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB) service is gradually promoted in the whole country. With the maturity of the technology, many cities have encrypted mobile multimedia programs.
The State Administration of Radio Film and Television has launched a charging scheme recently, and the charging scheme uses a smart card to perform decryption. If the smart card is required to be used, a corresponding descrambling library needs to be adopted. A whole framework for implementing the scheme on the terminal is as shown in FIG. 1, wherein,
after receiving an encrypted program code stream from the radio and television network, a program receiving module sends the encrypted program code stream to a data processing module;
the data processing module packages the encrypted code stream to send to the descrambling library;
the descrambling library acquires a program key by a smart card driving module interacting with the smart card for multiple times, and descrambles the encrypted code stream into a clear stream through the program key to send to a playing module, the program key has a certain survival time, and the descrambling library needs to acquire a new program key again by the smart card driving module interacting with the smart card after the program key is invalid;
after receiving the clear-stream programs, the playing module plays the clear-stream programs.